Planet of Mirrors
by lastkenn5536
Summary: When the Tardis crew receive a deadly warning from an undiscovered race. Following this leads them to a strange new world. Will the Doctor survive?
1. Chapter 1

Although the Doctor has opened his eyes, it seems that they were still closed. He could see no light, no hope. Defaulting to his usual curious nature, he turns to begin exploring, but he is startled to see what waits for him. He looked directly at himself but a very different version, right out of a nightmare with, terrifying, cold black eyes and icy skin. His clothing was exactly the same except the clothing was tattered. The demonic doctor was then joined by similar versions of his companions, Amelia Pond and Rory Williams.

"Doct-Or!" the three twisted duplicates said, "You have lived a long and triumphant life, but it will soon end. You will fall." Terrified by them, he did what he did best and ran. The Demonic versions followed him forming a corridor like blockade for the Doctor. When he reached the end he spotted his great machine. The Tardis making its beautiful noise, called out to the Doctor offering safety. He reached out for it to open the door but it instantly shattered into glass.

White blinding light poured into his eyes. He looked around and realized that he was in the Tardis control room, with a worried Amy Pond in his face with Rory trying to get around her to check on the Doctor as well.

"Doctor, are you alright?" asked Amy. "We came in and you were unconscious and we were terrified."

"Don't worry, Amy," said the Doctor rather cheerfully, "I haven't slept in awhile, so I fell asleep at the wheel, which isn't good, but I have to tell you that was one hell of a bad dream."

"That couldn't have been a normal 'bad dream'" said Rory skeptically.

"Oh now Rory, I'm 909 years old and I travel throughout time and space, taking innocent, fantastic people with me, and go to the edges of the universe and back and losing so many in my way. I have terrible, bad dreams."

"Doctor, I mean your eyes were open and bloodshot. You were in a deep sweat and shaking and you were repeating the word 'Noitcelfer'. We thought you were dying." Rory said.

The Doctor sat down in the chair by the console, looking extremely worried. He puts his hands on his head in frustration.

"The last time I was told I was going to die, I did but it didn't happen like thought it would which is good, because that's how I met you." The Doctor pointed out, "I'm afraid this may be my last adventure."

Amy runs over to the Doctor and consoles him. "Doctor, you can't die, not today." She said as the images of the day in Utah, in which a mysterious astronaut killed the beloved Time Lord. Rory then reaches towards Amy and pulls her away, just.

"But he can't die today, I won't let him." Amy said.

The Doctor then jumped up now with a large amount of energy that he usually has. He ran to the communications panel and picked up the telephone and dialed a few numbers.

"Hello, U.N.I.T. This is the Doctor…Yes. THE Doctor… Hey I deserve time off from the last time, when the Shansheeth told people I was dead and one of the operatives stole my Tardis and my old friends… Anyway what do you have on the 'Noitcelfer'? "


	2. Chapter 2

The typewriter device on the Tardis control panel spat out a piece of paper supposedly from U.N.I.T. The Doctor ripped out the paper and flipped it front and back and groweled in disgust.

"Hey! I said information, this is nothing…" the Doctor screams to the phone, "Why didn't you just tell me there was no information on them… Oh you're new, I see. Well, sorry for getting upset. Have a good day."

The Doctor turns to Amy and Rory and said, "Do you ever have the feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

Just as the Doctor finished his sentence, the lights in the console room went to a threatening, red light. The Tardis makes its familiar sound and the Doctor looks completely frightened. He runs over to the controls performing tasks, from working three controls at once, to slamming his fists on the controls. The interior of the Tardis is fading away leaving its passengers behind.

"Everyone group together so we won't be lost in the Time Vortex!" the Doctor shouts.

The redness of the swirling vortex was coming through the Tardis. Winds pulled them away from the now missing console room to the vortex. As they fell through the vortex they were terrified but fascinated. "Doctor!" Amy screamed while grabbing support from Rory, "where are we going!'

"I honestly have no idea." The Doctor shouted. "We should be dead."

There was a large gleaming of a bright scarlet light that broke through the dark purple gloom of the vortex. The Doctor, ignoring the fact that he and his friends are alive but rather thing what it was and could it have been were his Tardis had gone.

"Alright," exclaimed the Doctor, "This is very, very, dangerous, but we have to get to that rip, we could end up anywhere, even outside the universe. Its either that or being stuck here for all eternity."

Amy and Rory nodded in agreement and then the Doctor reached towards the rip and as soon as he got nearer he felt a sense of gravity similar to Earth and it pulled him downward and as he fell he grabbed a tighter grip on Amy's hand hoping she would follow suit, He doesn't want to leave Rory behind to his death…again. The Doctor fell further and further landing on a floor that hurt the Doctor's shoulder and tattered his jacket due to his body weight cracking the reflective surface beneath him. Amy and Rory fell as well but with less impact (mainly due that they fell on the Doctor). The Doctor got up and brushed glass out of his jacket.

"Alrighty then," began the Doctor, "This planet is gorgeous, I mean, look at it, it's a perfect place for the most vein person in the world."

The Doctor leans over towards the nearest reflection of himself and checks his teeth. The Doctor rejoins the group and ruled "Let's see who likes us so much, to save our lives."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor leads the way he walks around with his sonic out checking to see if anything was coming his way. It was quite difficult to see with the very dim red light around the trio. The Doctor had to be very cautious when using his sonic screwdriver because he could easily destroy anything on the planet's surface. The planet was very difficult to maneuver because none of them was sure which was a wall and which was not. Rory was the main one who let the Doctor and Amy know which way to go by constantly walking into the wall.

"Doctor don't you have a proper light in your jacket somewhere?" asked Amy.

"I was charging it in my study before I went to the console room and, well you know the rest," answered the Doctor.

They continued to walk toward through open corridors, but eventually, the trio reached an extremely well lit corridor, still covered in mirrors, and far off a wall in the distance that reflected themselves.

The Doctor began moving towards the reflections but was startled by voices that sounded familiar but strangely fractured.

"Mmm, the TiMelooord has come." The voice was fairly an average toned voice with a fractured crackling tone as well.

The Doctor quickly drew his sonic screwdriver as if it were a sword. He signaled for Amy and Rory to get closer and prepare for the worse.

"Ooh, brought his human friends now has he." A deeper voice said but with the same fractured distinction in the voice.

"The leader will be pleased with this!" said a female voice like the others.

The Doctor now filled with a combination of fear and anger for not knowing what was going on, screamed, "Who the hell are you and what do you want!"

"He's just like what I have learned." Said the first voice

"Stop it" shouted the Doctor, who had grown very frustrated with this not knowing feeling. "Come out, show yourselves!"

There was a mutter from the three voices and then the reflections of the Doctor, Amy, and Rory move very rapidly but without the three moving. The Doctors reflection started bounding forward to the Doctor pinning him to the ground drooling over him like a feral beast.

The reflection had very dark shadows under his eyes, teeth sharpened and darker clothing.

"Hello IM the Doctor!" it said.


	4. Chapter 4

The reflection of the Doctor stood over the original, yanking him up to his feet. The reflection growled at the original trio.

"Surly, we can work this out peacefully in some way." The Doctor said attempting to calm the beastly representations of the trio.

The Doctor reflection struck the Doctor across the corridor, sending him crashing into the glass with full force, spilling blood on the perfectly white ground. The Doctor could hear the reactions of horror from Rory and Amy and their hurrying footsteps toward him. He attempted to get up and tell Amy and Rory something vital. All he could get out was "Use sonic…" before he was struck again against the glass causing him to go unconscious.

Head pounding, heart racing, the Doctors only saw darkness but then everything was a crimson red then a cloaked figure appeared at first in silhouette but then he moved closer it was revealed that he was well dressed and slim. Face still in shadow, he started to laugh maniacally. _No._ The Doctor thought but the laugh kept growing louder and louder. This laugh belonged to one the Doctor knew to be dead.

Then he awoke in a chamber with the same qualities of the corridor outside, but there was a large throne made of the reflective glass turned away from the Doctor. As the Doctor looked around his new surroundings he noticed large screens suspended in the air all with videos of his adventures and exploits, not only of this incarnation but others before. Monitoring these screens were humanoids whose bodies were made out of the mirrors. Every moment of his life seemed like it was being displayed, by these beings he has never met before.

"Doctor," said the voice behind the throne. "We have been studying you for a very long time."

The Doctor pushed himself of the ground.

"What the hell is going on here." said the Doctor, "You lot transported my friends and I, then attacked us and—Wait where's Amy and Rory! What've you done with them?'

"Don't worry about your friends once we get what we need we will send them home, but you Doctor you will die today." said the voice behind the throne.

The Doctor started chuckling, "And why is that? Let me guess you are going to do the classic 'tell-plan-so-I-can-I-can-find-a-way-to-stop-you-thing' like so many before you. The Doctor said while still chuckling.

"Silence!" the voice shouted, "Time Lord we have stolen you, your Tardis and your friends so we could have their blood so that our replicas could be complete. We will use you to control all of time and space! "We already have your blood, so you are not needed but we want you to see your universe fall to our leader." The chair then turns around and it is revealed to be the face of the Doctor's enemy who was once his friend.

The Master.


	5. Chapter 5

_No!_ The doctor thought.

"No! You can't be you were sent back to that hell with the rest of the time lords! How did you back?" inquired the Doctor

"Doctor, I am merely a reflection of the man you despise," said the reflection, "You see, we needed you and your companions for your blood. We take on the appearance and some traits by study, but by the blood, we become near perfect replicas. Just take a look Doctor." He then waves his hand, the once feral replica of himself, stood perfectly like the Doctor

"Wow! Well that is very interesting. Do you mind if I take notes." The Doctor said as he began to pull a pen and paper out of his coat pocket. The master reflection shot an energy blast from his palm at the Doctor's notes. "Well, I guess not then. So, then you want to make a replica of me, always nice to meet a fan, but why all the dramatics?"

"Doctor! We are not fans! You are the reason for our near downfall. We made up for some lost Time Lords during the Time War, to keep your public from losing hope. A large number of our kind was on Galifrey on that fateful day, the day that you destroyed Galifrey!" The Master reflection said with great anger. "We are using our abilities to take your life for ours to keep as a pay back!"

"When you do gain my life, do tell me what do you plan on doing to it because you don't seem like a traveling man to me." the Doctor said.

"We will conquer the world that you now call home and then we shall branch out to the entire universe!" The Master replica said.

"Well good luck with that, but it may be difficult because…" The Doctor says as he hears a familiar sound. Amy has done exactly what he has stated. Then with a huge bang Amy and Rory shatter the walls of the chamber. "The cavalry has arrived."


End file.
